


Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Zine Promos [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Charecter's Name Spelled as Yuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fairytale elements, M/M, Meet-Cute, Power Outage, Rain, Red Riding Hood Elements, Supernatural Elements, Thunderstorms, Werewolves, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: With a storm raging outside and the power temporarily out, Yuri finds himself face to face with a stranger on his porch, asking for entrance into his home to escape the stormWell, Yuri had always had a bleeding heart, he just hoped this time the "bleeding" part wasn't taken too literally...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Zine Promos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551694
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> Promo peice for the Yuri On Ice fairytale zine, "Once Upon A Time"!! Please check us out at onceuponayoi.tumblr.com !!

The rain was absolutely pouring outside

Yuri was trying to concentrate on work- really he was, but it was just so difficult when Vicchan kept trying to commandeer one arm

Oh well, Yuri had learned how to type with one hand long ago, might as well put that to use

Ofcourse, just as he was getting ready to send the email he had been working on, the TV suddenly went off, the lamp suddenly turned off, and glancing down at his taskbar, he saw both the battery option for the laptop turned on and the wifi turned off

Shit...

Power outage....

Vicchan wimpered as a particularly vicious clap of thunder sounded outside, bringing Yuri to sigh tiredly and set his laptop down on the nightstand beside him, fumbling around for his booklight and turning it on as he got up to look at the cable box

Huh, no signal still, so it must have been more than just a quick glitch...

Glancing at the alarm clock next to the laptop further confirmed that suspicion- it was totally blacked out

Rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses, he considered just giving up for the night, but... the email....

If he didn't have it in his publisher's inbox by morning, he ran the serious risk of her not seeing it in time to make the adjustment to the cover he needed...

He'd have to sit through it

But atleast, he figured, this was a good chance to go downstairs and get some much needed caffeine

He couldn't get coffee due to the power outage but he supposed coke could work in a pinch

He wasn't even half-way out of the room before Vicchan was hugging his leg, practically nocking him over as he headed for the stairs

"Carefull Vicchan, we don't want to fall," he noted with a soft chuckle, reaching down to pick the poodle up and hold the quivering ball of fluff to his chest as he walked down the stairs, a flash of lightening flickered from the downstairs windows and he had half a mind to go back upstairs and unplug the laptop but...

He'd only be a minute anyway....

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he carefully adjusted Vicchan in his arms and started for the kitchen, only to be interrupted in his journey by the sound of the doorbell ringing

....

At two in the morning

...

In the middle of a storm

.....

Swallowing tightly, he held Vicchan tighter, even as the little dog started to bark

He could always pretend he wasn't there, with no lights on, there was really no way for whoever it was to know that anyone was home, there was no car in the driveway after all, so...

Then the stranger started to nock, causing Yuri to tense up considerably more

 _"Hello?"_ a male voice called from the other side of the door

Light, but with a thick Russian accent woven into it

_"If anybody is there.... I just need some help, I promise I'm not- ... I hope I didn't frighten you... the storm is really bad, I just need to make a phone call... please?"_

At the center of his being, Yuri liked to consider himself to be a good person

...

Good, if admittedly to a fault, and he couldn't quite let himself just.... sneak around his house, safe and warm, knowing someone was out there in the storm needing help that he could possibly give

Sure it could easily be a trick but...

Swallowing tightly, he turned the porch lights on and peered out the window, taking a look at the man on his porch

Tall and lean, with silver hair and pale skin, dressed in sneakers, skinny jeans, and a red hoodie, clothes clinging to him like static electricity, and sopping wet, he looked like a drowning cat

...And frigidly cold, if the way he hugged himself and shivered was any indication....

Well, it _was_ just after Christmas, there was now snow yet but it was definitely cold enough for that to start any time now, and he was standing out there in the rain without so much as a proper jacket...

Goddamn Yuri's bleeding heart....

Against what was probably his better judgement, he unlocked the door and cracked it open, peering outside and clearly catching the stranger's attention

"Hello there!" he greeted brightly

"Do you mind if I use your phone? I don't have mine on me and with the lightening being as bad as it is... I don't think walking home is such a good idea at this point,"

No, he was right, walking home in a storm this bad was definitely not a good idea...

"Ah, sorry, I know how suspicious this must look..." the stranger said slowly, taking his hoodie off all of a sudden and shaking it out- nothing hit the ground

He then turned out his pockets- not that jeans that skinny could have hidden much of anything- and revealed them to be empty as well

Beneath the hoodie he wore nothing but a plain white t-shirt, thin fabric that clung to his chest so much that Yuri could see every single line of muscle, every last strip of skin, not at all hidden beneath it

If the guy had a weapon, Yuri hated to think of where he would be hiding it

So, once more going against what was probably his better judgement, Yuri stepped aside, letting the stranger into the house

"Ahh, thank you so much!!! I'm Viktor, by the way, Viktor Nikiforov, just... you know, so you have more security? If... I know this seems really.... _crazy_... I don't mean to make you feel on edge...."

"It's fine," Yuri concluded, shutting the door behind Viktor and locking it tightly

"I can defend myself if I need to,"

Viktor chuckled softly, his eyes practically shimmering as he took in Yuri's own appearance

His sweat pants and graphic t-shirt with the _"Don't Be Such A Sourwolf"_ quote on it, his blue-framed glasses and softly tussled hair and the wary look on his face...

"Nice Teen Wolf reference, I see you have good taste in TV," Viktor winked

"Thanks, must be kismet that you ended up nocking on my door, not alot of people are familiar with that show outside of Tumblr," Yuri noted, leading Viktor towards the kitchen

"Really? Wow, that's a crime... so uh... does my handsome savior have a name? Or shall I just call you Prince Charming?" Viktor winked

Yuri's face turned a soft shade of red, clearing his throat as he stepped into the kitchen and grabbed the landline off of the hook

"Yuri Katsuki,"

"Ah, I'm eternally greatfull Yuri Katsuki, I'll make this up to you, I swear,"

"You really don't have to," Yuri insisted, handing him the phone

"Oh I insist though, you're probably saving my life," Viktor noted as he turned the phone on and dialed

Yuri watched him closely, noting the way he shivered beneath his clothes, the slightly impatient look beneath his assuring smile and the nervous way he rocked on his feet

He was starting to feel guilty for even questioning the legitimacy of Viktor's need for help, but....

He had to remind himself that these were crazy times and people were fucking batshit insane, he should never blame himself for being cautious, no matter how innocent someone may look...

He should have learned that lesson before, after all...

"Ah.. _chert poberi_... he's not answering...."

A genuine frown came over Viktor's face as he hung up, handing the phone back to Yuri and biting the inside of his lip

"I need to get in touch with my grandfather so he can pick me up... but he isn't answering the phone, he's probably asleep.... I'm sorry, I'll go, thank you for your-"

"Can't you call an uber? Or a cab?" Yuri interrupted, seeming to take Viktor aback by those questions

Smiling shyly, Viktor tugged on the lining of his pockets again, to show Yuri once more that they were empty

....

Right, couldn't pay for a ride without any money...

Sighing softly, Yuri leaned back on his heels and slowly hung the phone up for Viktor

"You.... can't stay in those wet clothes, you'll catch pneumonia,"

Viktor tilted his head like a confused pug; Yuri could practically see the question marks popping up around him like little tulips in bloom

"But-"

"Let me put those in the dryer for you, I don't have any clothes your size but I have a robe you can wear in the mean time, if you can't get a ride home then you'll just have to stay here until morning, I'll drive you home, but not in this weather,"

Viktor looked nothing short of _stunned_ by that offer, his cheeks tinting pink as he quickly put his hands up and shook his head

"N-No no, you really don't have to do tha-"

"I know I don't have to but I'm _going_ to, you can't walk home in this, and I'd rather you just stay here for a few more hours than mess around with trying to get an uber or something in this weather either so.... just don't worry about it, ok?"

Viktor looked like Yuri had just given him the entire universe, and although Yuri still had his reservations about everything, that look....

It was too cute to feel cynical about

"You..... you're so _nice_.... you really are Prince Charming, aren't you?"

"Trust me, I'm not Prince Charming, and I'm not that nice," Yuri chuckled, heading to the stairs and flipping the light switch, relieved to see it actually turn on, the power outage must have been over

....Well, now that he thought about it, he should have realized that when the porch lights came on...

God, what if they _hadn't_?

What if they had just been out and-..?

...No, Yuri wasn't going to think about that

"I think you're not giving yourself enough credit Yuri," Viktor hummed, toeing his shoes off by the door and smiling down at Vicchan as the little dog stared curiously up at him

"Ah you have a poodle too? How cute!"

"Thank you," Yuri said over his shoulder as he stared up the stairs, Vicchan quickly following after and Viktor then following after the dog

"I have a poodle myself, Makkachin, she's a standard though, ah she must be afraid during this storm...."

"Probably so...speaking of the storm, why were you out wandering around at this hour anyway? And in this neighborhood? I don't ever remember seeing you around here,"

"Ah, guilty as charged, I don't really live around here, I went out for a run before the rain started and got lost in the woods, I followed the streetlamps until I got to a neighborhood and then just went for the first house I saw, I'm so glad it was your's,"

"You went for a run in the wee hours of the morning? ...In the woods... with no flashlight?"

"Well I actually went for a run in my own neighborhood and relied on the streetlamps to guide me, but the streetlamps blew wile I was running and I had a hard time seeing, that's how I got lost, I just started following whatever sources of light I saw and ended up here,"

Yuri really didn't like the sound of that story

It just sounded too strange, too coincidental, too.... too _unbelievable_....

But who was he to judge?

Viktor seemed harmless, he had no weapon, he had obviously gotten caught in the storm by accident, as evidenced by his lack of preparation for it, so....

Pursing his lips, Yuri decided to let it go- for now- with just one last question

"Why were you out for a run so late at night anyway?"

"Ah... well... to be honest... I don't often sleep well, usually going for a run helps me sleep so I decided to do exactly that, things got out of hand though, as you can see,"

"Mm... yes, I see..." Yuri replied, clearing his throat as he stepped back and gestured to the dryer

"Just um... put your clothes in there, I'll go get you that robe,"

"Thank you Prince Charming~" Viktor practically cooed, causing Yuri's face to flush even darker as he hurried down the hall to get the robe from the bathroom

"I'm still not Prince Charming..." he mumbled, although more to himself than to Viktor he supposed

He reached into the closet, for once glad that Mari had overestimated his measurements so much when she bought this for him last Christmas as he pulled the large red robe out of the closet and headed back towards Viktor, yelping quietly and turning bright red as he rounded the corner and caught Viktor- .... stark...naked....

 _Great_....

"W-What are you doing!!?" he shreiked, turning and covering his eyes with one hand

"I... stripped...? You said to get out of my wet clothes..?"

Yuri hadn't quite thought he would go all the way, having figured he'd atleast leave his underwear on, but he supposed this was his fault for not clarifying....

And in total fairness, it wasn't like Yuri would have asked Viktor to stay in _any_ fabric that had gotten soaked by that storm anyway so...

"R-Right... um... sorry..." Yuri mumbled, face still as red as the robe

"It's ok, really," Viktor laughed, before thanking him one more time and taking the bundle of heavy fabric away, leaving Yuri to cover his eyes with both hands now

"I am going to bake you _so_ many cookies," the silver-haired beauty chuckled as he secured the robe, finally allowing Yuri to peek back over his shoulder and then to face Viktor full on once more

"Cookies?"

"Oh! Right, yes, I own a bakery! _Golden Delights_ up on Maple? It's new, but ah... baked goods are just my way of telling people I appreciate them... is... would that be ok with you?"

Considering that the way to Yuri's heart had always been through his stomach, "ok" would be putting it rather mildly

"Y-Yes, yeah, s-sure, that... sounds nice..."

Viktor smiled at him with so much brightness that Yuri almost felt overwelmed by it, his heart beating louder and louder as Viktor stepped forward

"Then I'll make the best cookies I possibly can, I'll use my grandmother's recipe,"

"Wow, I'm that special?" Yuri asked with a soft smile, the nervousness starting to dissipate now that Viktor was fully covered again

"You're incredibly special," Viktor promised back, taking Yuri's hand

"I can't imagine what would have happened to me if I had ended up at someone else's door instead of your's Yuri, I'd probably still be out in the rain like some sad lost puppy,"

Yuri gave a quiet chuckle, squeezing Viktor's hand gently as he started leading him down the hall

"You _do_ remind me of a puppy," he noted teasingly

"Do I really?" Viktor laughed in return, his expression fading into a soft, more somber smile

"Ah... but Yuri.... as much as I appreciate you helping me, I do worry about you," he mused

"Worry about me? ...Why?"

"Well, your heart is just so big... I can practically hear it beating, you're so _nice_... what if I wasn't some lost puppy on your porch? What if I was actually the Big Bad Wolf? You'd have let a monster in here to eat you up, I feel kind of bad about influencing you to do that,"

Yuri exhaled quietly, pulling Viktor into the last room at the end of the hall

"I already told you Viktor, I can defend myself just fine, and I'm not that nice,"

Before Viktor could question what Yuri meant, the smaller man let go of his hand, giving him a small spin so that they were facing eachother and stepping closer, cupping Viktor's cheek and staring into his curious blue eyes

"And besides, I knew you weren't the Big Bad Wolf,"

"How's that? Because I was dressed like Little Red Riding Hood?" Viktor guessed, lips twitching into a grin

"No...." Yuri said softly, gently stroking his thumb over Viktor's lower lip, leaning up closer

"Because I am,"

The kiss that followed was nothing short of breath-taking, Viktor's eyes slid shut in a near instant and he found his legs quaking beneath him

He wasn't sure what kind of spell Yuri had cast over him, but from the moment he walked into this house, it was like he had been enthralled with every word he spoke and every move he made

And god, did he ever want it to go on and on forever....

~+~

"How funny... all this time I thought you were worried about me taking advantage of you, and yet.."

"Don't say I took advantage of you, that's wildly inaccurate," Yuri frowned, leaning his cheek on his palm, elbow propped against the pillows as he stared down at Viktor's flushed and panting face

"Mm true.... you've had my enthusiastic consent all this time," Viktor promised, kissing Yuri's hand

"You've been a perfect gentleman, Prince Charming,"

Yuri rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he moved his hand out, absently tracing patterns over Viktor's chest

"What is it with you and that name? Do you have a fetish or something?" he teased, though the question was genuine

"No, but... well, I suppose it's just... didn't every gay boy dream of having a Prince Charming when they were little kids?"

"I don't think so, I never did,"

"Really?" Viktor asked in surprise, turning over carefully onto his side, facing Yuri fully now as the brunette continued tracing his fingers along Viktor's warm, pale skin

"Mmm, really..."

"Well... what did you fantasize about as a kid then?" Viktor pouted curiously

"I guess you could say I always had a taste for the darker side of fairytales.... I never got much into princes or princesses, into... fairy godmothers or handsome knights... I always preferred the dragons, the wicked witches and.... the Big Bad Wolves,"

"Oh, so you like the bad boys?" Viktor chuckled teasingly, memory flicking back to the "Big Bad Wolf" comment Yuri had made before their... _entanglement_....

He supposed it made sense now

"More like... I _am_ the bad boy," Yuri replied with a slight, if a bit shy, smile

"I'll believe that when I see it,"

"Ok," Yuri chuckled softly, his fingers continuing to move upwards, now reaching his neck

"I already told you though, I'm not Prince Charming,"

"Right, you're the Big Bad Wolf," Viktor snickered, shivering a little at the sensation of Yuri's fingers tracing over his skin, moving against a particularly deep bitemark on the side of his neck, Yuri's grin growing wider and wider with each passing second

"You say that like it's a bad thing, but haven't you ever heard Viktor? Why have Prince Charming when you can have the wolf? He can see you better, hear you better... and _eat_ you better,"

Viktor's face flushed darker at that, but he had no chance to question it

The storm had cleared and outside the full moon shone brightly, light sneaking in through the windows just as Yuri's eyes glinted again- clearer this time, a bright golden color, as his broad smile revealed a set of kainines far longer and sharper than the average human's

It was then he realized, as Yuri's fingers pressed down on that bitemark and he surged forward for another kiss, he should have heeded the warnings of the old fairytales

He had walked right into the wolf's den, without even a basket of sweets to offer

And yet..... he found himself truly incapable of regretting his decision

Legs wrapping around Yuri's waist and head tossing back, he closed his eyes and let the wolf eat him alive

Perhaps Prince Charming was overrated after all


End file.
